Cahaya di Ujung Terowongan
by ambudaff
Summary: NaNo 09 dengan 7417 kata. Belum selesai. GaaHina, setting canon tapi ceritanya sedikit berbelok.


_Ini juga termasuk yang Ambu kerjakan untuk NaNo 09, dan belum selesai. Isinya juga masih amburadul. Mohon bantuan semuanya untuk perbaikan ya!_

**CAHAYA DI UJUNG TEROWONGAN**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Memandang Alam © AT Mahmud_

_*peluk-peluk __**Aicchan**__ dan __**Mendi LovelyLucifer**__*_

_*peluk-peluk __**.bulanbiru.**__ pecinta Hinata, sory kalau Hinata-nya disakiti dulu*_

_AU. GaaHina, walau banyak yang bilang ini pasangan nggak logis karena mereka ga pernah ketemu dalam canon, tapi pengen aja :P_

_Karena ini AU, ceritanya Naruto ada di Konoha nggak pergi bersama Jiraiya, dan Gaara masih bersama Shukaku. Umur Naruto dan kawan-kawan 18, Neji 19, dan seterusnya. Jangan cari-cari Sasuke di sini ya *nyengir*_

-o0o-

_memandang alam dari atas bukit,_

_sejauh pandang kulepaskan,_

_sungai nampak berliku,_

_sawah hijau membentang,_

_bagai permadani di kaki langit,_

_gunung menjulang,_

_berpayung awan, oh indah pemandangan,_

Hinata tersenyum sendiri teringat lagu semasa TK-nya. Ia sedang berada di atas bukit, baru saja habis latihan, bersama dengan rekan se-timnya. Menangkap kumbang hijau metalik yang merayap di bajunya, dan mengembalikannya pada Shino. Berdiri, dan mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya dari debu.

Saat berdiri itu terlihatlah arah seberang bukit, terpandang pemandangan yang sudah biasa terlihat, namun karena seringnya terlihat, jadi terlupakan. Sungai. Ladang. Bukit dan gunung lain. Hutan.

Hijau.

Indahnya.

Mata Hinata terus memandang lanskap cantik itu, bagai ia akan tak pernah memandangnya lagi. Sampai ia dikejutkan oleh Kiba.

"Hinata—"

Hinata berbalik, dan di belakang Kiba tahu-tahu sekarang sudah ada Neji.

"Neji _niisan_?"

Neji mengangguk. "Hiashi _jisama_ memintamu menemuinya."

Tidak biasanya. Untuk apa Neji menjemputnya? Lagipula latihan sudah selesai, berarti ia sebentar lagi akan pulang. Tidak perlu disusul-susul.

"A-aku sudah selesai latihan. Aku pulang," sahutnya setengah keheranan.

Neji menangkap keheranan pada raut Hinata, "Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Kelihatannya penting. Sudah ada Tsunade-_sama_, para Tetua, dan ada juga Utusan dari Sunagakure."

"H-Haa?" Hinata keheranan. "A-ada apa sih, _niisan_?"

Neji mengeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya disuruh menjemputmu."

Hinata mengangkat bahu. Ia berbalik ke arah rekan-rekannya, "A-aku pulang dulu ya!" dan berjalan pergi sambil melambai.

Kedua temannya melambai juga.

Hinata dan Neji berjalan berendengan dalam diam. Tak berapa lama membelok ke gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

Hiashi berdiri saat melihat keduanya masuk. Neji terus menempati tempatnya berdiri, di sisi belakang Hiashi, sedang Hinata, oleh Hiashi didudukkan di sebelahnya, berhadapan dengan Tsunade, dan ... Temari. Wajahnya serius, walau Temari mencoba tersenyum tipis. Di belakang mereka duduk para Tetua Konoha, wajah mereka dingin tak terbaca.

"Tsunade-_sama_, Temari-_san_, para Tetua, selamat datang." Hinata membungkuk sebelum dipersilakan duduk.

"Kukira sebaiknya diulang dari awal, karena Hinata-_chan_ yang akan mengalaminya, maka ia berhak tahu," sahut seorang Tetua perempuan.

Hiashi mengangguk, berdeham sejenak, matanya memandang seluruh

"Tadi pagi—" matanya menatap Temari, "utusan dari Suna datang."

Hinata baru sadar bahwa di belakang para Tetua, berdiri beberapa shinobi Suna.

Dan semuanya—_Tousan_, Tsunade-_sama_, Temari-_san_, para Tetua, para shinobi Suna—tegang, memandang padanya. Seakan dia sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan tak terampuni.

Ada apa sih?

"Mungkin Temari-_san_ mau memaparkan masalahnya?" tanya Hiashi setengah memohon pada Temari.

Temari menghela napas sejenak sebelum ia mulai bicara. "Hinata-_san_. Kau tahu ... adik—er, maksudku Kazekage—" katanya menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan. "Karena—karena suatu sebab—" jelas-jelas Temari ingin menyebutkan 'karena ia _jinchuuriki_', "—ia punya kebiasaan tidak tidur. Dan kalau orang tidak tidur, sudah barang tentu ia tidak bermimpi. Tapi—tidak dalam seminggu belakangan ini."

Temari menghela napas lagi, melihat berkeliling. Perhatian semua tertuju padanya. "Seminggu sebelum aku ke sini, Gaara terus menerus bermimpi. Ia mengaku sadar, tidak tertidur, tapi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mimpi. Mungkin—seperti mendapat penglihatan. Seperti _vision_."

"D-dan a-apakah mimpinya itu?" Hinata tak sabar. Dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"Ia bermimpi, Suna dilanda kebakaran hebat. Dan ia sedang berjuang memadamkannya. Tidak sendiri, karena ia dibantu—olehmu."

"A-aku?"

Temari mengangguk. "Tujuh hari berturut-turut ia memimpikan hal itu. Lalu dengan persetujuan para Tetua Suna, aku diutus ke Konoha. Di sini aku menemukan hal baru—"

Tsunade ganti berbicara, "Hal yang sangat aneh. Dalam tujuh malam terakhir, aku juga berturut-turut bermimpi hal yang sama. Bedanya, yang sedang dilanda kebakaran hebat adalah para shinobi Konoha. Di Suna. Dan yang sedang memadamkannya—kau dan Kazekage."

Semua mata kini memandang Hinata.

"A-aku?" Hinata lagi-lagi mengulang katanya.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau memegang sesuatu, seperti mutiara raksasa. Atau kristal, entahlah, pokoknya kau masuk ke dalam api, melemparkan benda itu ke inti api, dan kebakaran itu padamlah."

Hening.

Tsunade memecah kesunyian, "Aku juga berkonsultasi dengan para Tetua Konoha. Pada saat itulah datang utusan Suna. Tadi pagi."

Tsunade menghela napas sejenak. Terlihat ia berhati-hati memilih kata, "Para Tetua Suna dalam surat yang dibawa Temari-san, mengusulkan hal yang sama dengan yang diusulkan Tetua Konoha padaku."

"D-dan a-apakah itu?" Hinata penasaran.

"Kau menikah dengan Kazekage."

"T-tapi—" Hinata kaget, kebingungan, "tapi k-kan m-mimpinya—aku k-kan bisa sa-saja memadamkan kebakaran ber-bersama Kazekage tan-tanpa menikah de-dengannya? Se-sebagai sesama n-ninja?"

Tsunade menghela napas lagi, mengedarkan pandangan, dan berhenti di mata para Tetua Konoha—hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Ia biasanya cuek terhadap pandangan para Tetua**1)**—baru kemudian ia berbicara lirih pada Hinata, "Karena kau dan Kazekage dalam mimpi itu memakai baju pengantin."

Mulut Hinata terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan suara.

Tsunade memang orang yang logis kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal-hal sehari-hari, tapi Tsunade juga percaya pada firasat atau pertanda**2).**

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian baru Hinata bersuara, lirih, "Ka-kalau aku tidak me-menikah de-dengan Kazekage ... bagaimana?"

Semuanya terdiam. Tsunade lagi akhirnya yang berbicara, "Apakah—kau sudah punya pacar?"

Terbayang oleh Hinata sekilas wajah Naruto. Wajah Kiba. Tetapi tak ada yang pernah mendekatinya lebih jauh lagi. Perlahan ia menggeleng. "T-Tapi—ini menikah. Apakah—apakah aku tidak b-boleh menikah d-dengan orang yang ku-kupilih sendiri?"

Sunyinya membekukan. Rata-rata menundukkan kepala sebagai reaksi atas kalimat Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade yang bersuara, "Kau pikirkan saja dulu masak-masak semalaman. Aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu besok di kantorku." Ia berdiri, disusul para Tetau Konoha dan para tamu dari Suna. "Aku antar kalian ke penginapan, besok kita ketemu lagi di kantorku," katanya pada Temari.

Temari mengangguk. Menggumamkan kata pamitan pada Hiashi, satu persatu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Tinggal Hiashi, Neji dan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia mendapati Neji sedang memandanginya, penuh perhatian. Mengalihkan pandangan pada _Tousan_—pikirannya seperti penuh dengan permasalahan—_Tousan_ menghela napas dengan berat.

"A-aku ke ka-kamar dulu," sahut Hinata lirih, berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Memandang anaknya hingga menghilang, Hiashi kemudian menoleh pada Neji. Tanpa bicara, hanya dengan isyarat, Neji mengikuti Hiashi ke _dojo_.

-o0o-

Di kamar yang satu, sepi dan sunyi. Hinata terduduk di sisi pembaringannya, lama ia terdiam. Kalau saja ia mendapat misi ke Suna, walaupun lama, tentu saja ia akan mengerjakannya dengan senang hati. Tapi ... menikah dengan Kazekage? Dengan ... Gaara?

Boleh dibilang ia tidak mengenalnya. Ia pernah melihatnya memang, saat ujian Chuunin dulu, tapi hanya sekilas. Bertiga bersama kakak-kakaknya. Sekarang ia harus menikah dengannya?**3)** Dan tinggal selamanya di sana? Apakah tidak ada kemungkinan ia pergi ke Suna dengan misi khusus saja—lama juga tidak apa-apa—sehabis itu ia kembali ke Konoha ...

Apakah memang ia harus memenuhi penglihatan yang didapat Kazekage dan Hokage?

Dan tiba-tiba ia menyadari firasat apa yang ia dapat saat melihat lanskap Konoha dari atas bukit tadi sore.

Itu mungkin saat terakhir ia melihat kehijauan Konoha.

Lesu Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal yang menumpuk. Apakah ... memang tak ada kemungkinan lain? Haruskah ia mengikuti saja mimpi kedua Kage itu? Kalau ia tidak mau, apakah akan ada malapetaka yang akan menimpa Konoha dan Suna? Kalau ia tidak mau, dan kalau ada sesuatu yang menimpa Konoha atau Suna, akankah semua orang akan menyalahkannya?

Ia tak mampu memikirkannya.

-o0o-

Di ruangan lain, suara denting pedang beradu dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti sedang melampiaskan sesuatu. Neji mafhum itu. Ia melayani serangan-serangan membabi buta pamannya dengan sabar. Serangan tak terarah, tak mengikuti _jutsu_ tertentu, dan Neji berani mengatakan bahwa arah penyaluran _chakra-_nya juga serampangan saja.

Setelah beberapa saat Hiashi berhenti. Terengah-engah, bermandi keringat. Terduduk begitu saja di atas matras. Neji menyodorkan handuk kecil padanya. Diterimanya, dan disekanya keringat yang bercucuran. Tapi kemudian ia berdiri dan mendekati wastafel, diputarnya keran, ditampungnya air yang mengucur di kedua belah tangannya, dan disimbahkan begitu saja pada wajahnya. Berkali-kali. Masih terengah-engah. Jelas bukan terengah-engah dari hasil permainan pedang tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti, menopang kedua tangannya di sisi wastafel, kepala tertunduk.

Neji mengambilkan handuk kecil yang lain, yang masih kering, dan menyodorkan padanya, "_Jisama_—"

Hiashi mengangkat kepala, menerima handuk itu dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Masih tanpa suara. Duduk lagi di matras. Tertunduk, tangannya menopang keningnya. Kali ini Neji mengikutinya duduk di matras, di sebelahnya, dalam diam.

Hiashi mengangkat wajahnya, "Kalau saja ini peristiwa sehari-hari yang biasa. Kalau saja Hinata memang memilih dia, kalau Hinata memang mencintai dia, lalu mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka akan menikah—tentu aku akan dengan bangga mengantarkan dia pada pendeta. Tapi ... tapi kalau seperti ini? Sama saja dengan mengantarkannya pada kurungan, menguncinya di dalam sana—"

Neji masih terdiam.

"Dan lagi ... aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini padanya kalau dia memang benar-benar akan pergi—"

"—_Jisama_?"

Hiashi memandang Neji lekat-lekat. "Dan itu melibatkanmu."

"Saya, _jisama_?" Neji tak mengerti.

Hiashi menarik napas panjang, "Sudah dari dulu kupertimbangkan, baru saja terpikir bahwa saatnya sekarang akan tepat." Hiashi menghela napas lagi, "Untuk kepentingan klan Hyuuga, memang sangat tepat. Tapi—" Hiashi menutup matanya, menarik napas lagi, baru ia berbisik lirik, "—dia anakku, Neji! Dan aku ragu ia akan kuat menerima ini semua."

Kali ini Neji duduk tegak-tegak, "Dia kuat, _jisama_. Saya tahu, dia kuat."

Hiashi tersenyum getir, "Baguslah kalau kau berpandangan seperti itu. Karena—ini menyangkut dirimu juga."

Neji memandang pamannya masih tak mengerti.

"Sejak Ujian Chuunin itu, sejak aku menyerahkan surat dari ayahmu, aku sudah mempertimbangkan untuk menyatukan Souke dengan Bunke. Tidak ada perbedaan lagi," Hiashi menghela napas. "—sejak saat aku memberikan surat ayahmu padamu, aku sudah menimbang-nimbang—"

Ia memandang wajah Neji lama sekali.

Neji merasa jengah ditatap begitu. "—_jisama_—"

Hiashi menghela napas lagi, panjang. "Aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan titel pewaris padamu—"

Bagai disambar petir Neji mendengarnya. Ia sampai terlonjak mundur. "—_ji—jisama_—"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Hinata akan pergi. Aku tahu itu. Ia pasti memilih untuk pergi, untuk menyelamatkan Konoha dan Suna sekaligus." Suaranya lirih, suara seorang ayah yang terpaksa melepas anak gadisnya, "—ia akan tercerabut dari lingkungannya, dan gelar pewarisnya dilepas—kau pikir ia akan kuat, Neji?"

Neji terdiam. Agak lama mereka berdua saling terdiam.

Beberapa lama baru ia menyahut, "Sa—saya tidak tahu, _jisama_."

Hiashi juga sepertinya tak tahu. Tapi ia pemimpin, dan ia harus memutuskan. Jadi ia mengusap wajahnya lagi, berdiri menggantungkan handuk kecil itu di dekat wastafel, dan membereskan lipatan bajunya. Neji mengikutinya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Panggil Hinata kemari," datar suara Hiashi.

Neji mengangguk, "_Hai_, _jisama_—" dan ia pergi.

Dengan hati tak tentu, Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Ia meminta Hinata untuk menghadap ayahnya—walau atas perintah ayahnya—untuk mencopot gelarnya, untuk diserahkan padanya?

Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia akan bisa menghadapinya nanti.

Tapi pintu keburu dibuka.

"Neji _niisan_? Ada apa—"

"Hiashi _jisama_ ingin kau menghadap—"

"Oh. Oke," ia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu. Berjalan selangkah dua langkah, sepertinya gamang. Berbalik ia bertanya, "—Neji _niisan_?"

Neji bersiap menerima seribu cecaran apapun itu, kalau saja Hinata bisa membaca apa kata hatinya. Tapi Hinata hanya bertanya, "—_Tousan_ mau bicara apa?"

Nah. Itu dia. Tapi Neji menguat-nguatkan diri. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kita ke sana saja dulu."

Hinata mengangguk, dan berjalan tanpa bicara lagi.

-o0o-

"_Tousan_—ingin a-aku melepas gelar itu?"

Hiashi mengangguk. Neji tahu, itu amat berat ia lakukan.

Hinata memandang ayahnya agak lama, tapi kemudian ia juga mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah. Akan aku lakukan. Lagipula, jika aku berada di Suna, tak kan ada yang mem-mempertahankannya." Ringan, seperti membagi-bagikan makanan saja—. Lalu, "_Tousan_ akan memberikannya pada Neji _niisan_?"

Bagai petir kedua kali menyambar Neji. Hinata bahkan sudah bisa menduga.

Hiashi mengangguk lagi. "Aku sudah mengamatinya agak lama. Aku rasa ia cocok untuk gelar Pewaris, lagipula ia paling menguasai semua ilmu kita—"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Dan bahkan—Neji memperhatikan—Hiashi bahkan tak menanyakan apakah Hinata bersedia menikah dengan Kazekage atau tidak. Bagai ia sudah mengerti apa keputusan anaknya.

"Jadi—" Hiashi berhenti sejenak saat bertanya, memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang dingin tak menampakkan ekspresi, "—kapan kau akan berangkat? Aku dan Hokage juga akan menghadiri pernikahanmu, tetapi tetap saja kau akan berangkat duluan kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Se-secepatnya. Se-setelah aku me-menyampaikan keputusan ini."

Hiashi maupun Hinata tak berbicara lagi untuk beberapa lama. Akhirnya Hiashi buka suara, "Sudah larut. Esok kau akan perlu energi ekstra—"

Hinata mengangguk. "Sa-saya pamit. _Oyasuminasai_, _Tousan_." Ia menoleh pada Neji, "_Oyasumi, niisan_."

Lalu ia mundur dan pergi.

Begitu saja?

Neji memandang Hiashi yang sedang memalingkan muka, tak mau terlihat. Saat itu ia tahu, bahwa keduanya, baik Hinata maupun Hiashi, sama-sama terluka.

-o0o-

Beberapa hari setelah Hinata menyampaikan persetujuannya, rombongan mempelaipun berangkat ke Suna. Hinata, Temari, dan shinobi-shinobi Suna. Hokage dan Hiashi akan datang nanti pada saat pernikahan.

Yang melepas Hinata cukup banyak. Teman-temannya shinobi dan kunoichi, anak-anak kecil yang biasanya diajak main, bahkan nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek yang sering disapanya saat lewat.

"Perjalanannya memakan waktu tiga hari," Temari berkata saat mereka mulai berangkat, "—bisa lebih kalau ada badai pasir. Kita harus menunggu sampai badai pasirnya lewat dulu. Belum ada manusia yang bisa melawan badai pasir walaupun ia seorang ninja, jadi sebaiknya kita cari selamat saja dulu."

Hinata mengangguk.

Tidak banyak bicara ia selama perjalanan. Temari cukup ramah, dan memberi banyak informasi tentang alam, tentang budaya, tentang lingkungan di sana, makanan, dan sebagainya.

Ada satu yang tidak ia bicarakan, Hinata memperhatikan, ia sama sekali tidak membicarkan tentang adiknya. Ya betul, Temari membicarakan tentang Kankurou sekilas, tapi ia tidak membicarakan tentang Gaara sama sekali. Hinata bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia diharapkan untuk mengenalnya sendiri nanti, tanpa komentar orang lain? Atau Temari memang tidak begitu mengenalnya dibandingkan Kankurou?

Tapi ia memilih tetap diam saja.

Sampai mereka tiba di gerbang Suna. Syukur sedang tak ada badai pasir hingga mereka bisa tiba tepat waktu. Agak kaget juga Hinata melihat sekumpulan orang menyambut mereka di gerbang.

"Temari-san ... me-mengapa ada banyak orang—"

"Mereka pasti menyambutmu! Berita ini pasti sudah menyebar luas. Ayolah, tampilkan senyummu, mereka akan senang melihatnya!"

Grogi Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum pada semua. Untung saja Hinata melihat bahwa dalam kumpulan yang menyambutnya itu terdapat banyak anak-anak. Dengan melihat mereka, otomatis senyum Hinata yang tulus biasanya langsung terkembang.

Seorang anak kecil berlari mendekat, memberikan sekuntum bunga. Bunga khas padang pasir, pikir Hinata, saat ia membungkuk mendekat untuk menerima bunga itu.

"Untuk Hinata-_hime_," sahut anak itu nyaris tak terdengar. Membuat Hinata makin gemas ingin mencubit.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Kei," bisik anak itu.

"Nama yang bagus!"

Dan seorang wanita, sepertinya ibunya, mendekat, menariknya, dan berbisik, "Kei, jangan ganggu—"

"Tidak apa," Hinata berdiri, hendak berbicara lagi, tapi anak itu sudah ditarik ibunya dan menghilang di belakang kerumunan.

Hinata kembali ke sebelah Temari, memperlihatkan bunga itu, "Bunga apakah ini, Temari-_san_?"

Temari tersenyum, "Bunga kaktus. Cukup jarang ditemui lho."

Hinata menyematkan bunga itu di telinganya. "A-akan kusimpan," bisiknya. Betapa berartinya. Hanya sekuntum bunga, dan ia merasa diterima di lingkungan ini!

Rombongan kemudian menuju ke Gedung Kazekage. Jujur, Hinata merasa sedikit deg-degan juga. Temari melihatnya, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Santai saja," bisiknya.

Hinata mengangguk, nyaris tak terlihat anggukannya karena begitu lemahnya.

Gaara ternyata sudah menunggu di ruangannya, didampingi beberapa Tetua Suna. Setelah Temari melapor, ia kemudian mundur.

Jadilah ia berada tepat di tengah ruangan, tepat berhadapan dengan Kazekage.

Mau bicara apa?

Hinata terkenal akan kegugupannya. Tapi di saat gugup pun tidak seperti ini rasanya.

Kazekage maju selangkah. Ekspresinya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Kedua matanya menyelidik dingin. Tapi, "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Hinata menelan ludah. "Ba-baik," sahutnya pendek. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Selamat datang di Suna. Temari akan menunjukkan kamarmu," sahut Kazekage datar. Hinata menangkap maksudnya. Pertemuan ini disudahi.

Ia membungkuk sedikit pada Kazekage, membungkuk juga pada para Tetua, menoleh pada Temari, dan mundur untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Bersama Temari ia berjalan menyusuri koridor. Temari berjalan agak ke depan menunjukkan jalan.

"Bagaimana kesanmu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku belum bi-bisa memangkap kesan apa-apa. Ia ma-masih seperti dulu waktu ke Konoha, tak terbaca ekspresinya—"

Temari berhenti agar mereka sejajar, merangkul bahu Hinata, "Tak apa. Kami saja yang sudah sekian belas tahun ini bersama, merasa agak susah mengenali apa yang ia mau."

Mereka berjalan bersama lagi. Membelok dan naik tangga, menyusuri koridor lagi, dan masuk ke sebuah kamar.

"Ini kamarmu, Hinata," sahut Temari.

Cukup luas. Temari membuka lemari, memperlihatkan baju-baju yang digantung maupun yang dilipat.

"Ini ukurannya hanya dikira-kira saja, Hinata. Coba saja dulu. Kalau memang tidak sesuai, atau ada lagi yang kau inginkan, bilang saja ya?"

Hinata mendekat ke arah lemari, "Kurasa cu-cukup."

Temari tersenyum. "Paling tidak ukurannya dicoba—"

Seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah baki berisi botol minuman, menyimpannya di meja lalu menunggu perintah. Temari menatap Hinata yang nampaknya belum ingin apa-apa, dan memberi isyarat pergi padanya. Ia lalu mendekati pintu sebelah dalam.

"Ini kamar mandinya," ia membukakan pintunya. "Kalau kau ingin membersihkan diri, sudah ada air dingin maupun air hangat. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, panggil saja pelayan yang tadi, ia ada di sekitar sini kok. Kalau kau mau istirahat dulu, silakan, waktu makan malam satu jam lagi—"

Hinata mengangguk. "A-arigato, Temari-_san_."

"Oya. Panggil aku _Neesan_ saja—" ia tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya? Mungkin kau lelah—"

Sepeninggal Temari, barulah ia merasa ditinggal oleh semua orang. Ia sekarang berada di daerah yang asing, sendirian, dan semua meninggalkannya. Belum lagi calon suaminya—apakah itu benar calon suaminya?—begitu ... begitu jauh. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenalnya, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui apapun tentangnya, jangankan mengatakan ia bisa mencintainya sebagaimana seorang istri mencintai suaminya, jika ia terasa begitu jauh untuk dijangkau?

Hinata menghela napas. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Bagaimanapun ia seorang kunoichi.

Jadi ia membuka ranselnya, menata isinya di lemari maupun di atas meja rias. Masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Memanfaatkan sisa waktunya untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling, sekeliling kamar, keluar jendela.

Tepat sejam, Temari mengetuk pintu. Dan mereka berdua turun, ke ruang makan.

Sudah ada Kankurou dengan celemeknya. Membuat Hinata agak kaget. Walau ia langsung ingat kalau Neji niisan juga kadang suka memasak.

"Kankurou ini masakannya lebih enak daripada masakanku," ujar Temari tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Kankurou nyengir. "Laki-laki main boneka dan memasak, eh?" katanya sambil memainkan pisau di atas talenan. Kalau ia bukan kunoichi, tentu saja ia akan menjerit ngeri. Hihi, benar juga, Kankurou ini mainannya kugutsu, lalu sekarang ia memasak? Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda feminimisme dalam dirinya. Hinata merasa langsung suka padanya.

"Jadi nan-nanti kalau aku ma-mau belajar masak, bukan pada _Neesan_ ya, tapi pada _Niisan_?" tanyanya. Temari dan Kankurou tertawa berbarengan.

"Ah, jangan sebegitu merendahnya. Mungkin aku justru yang harus belajar masak darimu. Kalau _Neesan_, dia memang harus belajar darimu—"

Sepotong cempal langsung mendarat di atas kepala Kankurou, yang berusaha menghindar sambil tertawa-tawa. Hinata merasa hangat di tempat seperti ini, yang di Konoha pun tak ia dapatkan di rumah. Di rumah teman-temannya sih mungkin, terutama di rumah Kiba, atau Chouji.

Tapi suasana hangat itu langsung membeku begitu Gaara tiba.

Hinata merasakan suasana yang aneh. Tidak, mereka tidak takut pada adik mereka. Mereka seperti—jauh. Tidak seperti kakak dan adik. Seperti yang baru kenal. Hinata merasa, ia saja yang baru datang dari desa yang berbeda, bisa langsung akrab denganTemari maupun dengan Kankurou. Berbeda dengan hubungan antara Gaara dengan Temari-Kankurou.

Gaara tiba, melepas jubahnya dan digantungkan di gantungan mantel. Hinata merasa, nanti seharusnya ia yang membantu melepas jubahnya dan menggantungnya. Tapi itu nanti. Biarlah ia mengamati dulu.

Gaara terus ke kamar mandi sejenak, kembali ke ruang makan sekaligus dapur iji, mencuci tangan di wastafel, dan duduk di kursinya. Temari memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar duduk, dan mereka berdua pun duduk. Kankurou duduk belakangan, menyimpan hidangan terakhir di meja.

"_Itadakimasu_," sahut Gaara sambil meraih sumpitnya.

"_Itadakimasu_," sahut yang lain hampir berbarengan.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Selesai makan, Temari membereskan piring-piring, barulah Gaara bicara.

"Para Tetua menetapkan hari pernikahan minggu depan. Hokage dan Hiashi-_sama_ sudah diberi tahu."

Hinata mengangguk.

Hanya itu komunikasi mereka saat ini. Selesai bicara itu, Gaara bangkit dan menuju kamarnya. Tanpa menoleh.

Yang menoleh justru Temari. Ia langsung melihat pada Hinata, dengan wajah prihatin. Tapi Hinata berusaha menutupi perasaannya, dengan bertanya pada mereka.

"_Neesan_, _Niisan_, kalau boleh—kalau boleh bertanya—"

"Ada apa? Tanyakan saja," ujar Temari cepat-cepat.

"Waktu—waktu Kazekage mendapat mim-mimpi itu—bagaimana reaksinya? Bagaimana re-reaksinya saat para Tetua berke-kesimpulkan bahwa ia harus—ia harus menikah?"

Temari menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Seperti tadi saja, Hinata. Tak ada reaksi. Kami sendiri juga bingung, sikapnya sendiri bagaimana atas pernikahan ini?"

Kankurou ikut campur, "Kadang aku suka merasa, ia bersikap sama dengan kalau ia harus menyikapi tugas-tugas lain. Menikah sama saja dengan menandatangani dokumen, dengan berlatih mengendalikan chakra, dengan memimpin sepasukan ANBU—"

Memandang dengan sikap prihatin, Temari menyahut lagi, "Hinata, kau—tidak ada yang sakit hati karena pernikahan ini? Maksudku, tidak ada—cowok lain?"

Tertawa getir Hinata menggeleng. Kalaulah mau jujur, ia sedikit berharap pada Naruto-kun. Orang bilang ia sering gagap kalau berdiri dekat Naruto-kun. Atau, ia tahu bahwa Kiba-kun sering salah tingkah menjejerinya. Tapi, sampai saat ia pergi dari Konoha, tak ada. Tak ada cowok lain.

Temari menghembuskan napas lega. "Tadinya kukira—aku sudah was-was saja—"

Hinata merasa sedikit tak enak dengan bahasan ini. Tapi untunglah Temari tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Kurasa kau sudah capek. Istirahat saja. Kalau ada keperluan, kamarku yang ketiga setelah tangga, kamar Kankurou kamar pertama setelah tangga. Oya, kalau malam di sini dingin sekali. Kalau kurang selimut, di lemari ada untuk tambahan,"sahutnya memberi saran.

"Oya? Ku-kukira malam di sini sama dengan siangnya—"

Temari tersenyum. "Di sini kurang awan, Hinata. Kurang kelembaban, jadi kurang pembentukan awan. Dengan demikian, udara panas sisa tadi siang tidak terjebak di permukaan bumi seperti di Konoha. Panas langsung kembali ke udara, dan tinggallah udara yang dingin—"

"Makanya si anak bayangan itu nggak betah tinggal di si—"

"Kankurou! Apaan sih!" Temari mencubit Kankurou sambil memerah pipinya.

Awalnya Hinata tak mengerti.

"—soalnya di sini nggak ada awan yang bisa dipandangi sambil tidur-tiduran—" Kankurou meneruskan mengganggu sambil mengelakkan lemparan kunai.

Hinata ikut tertawa. Oalah, itu toh. Memang banyak yang bilang kalau Shikamaru naksir Temari, tapi belum ada bukti nyata.

Jadi ia berdiri dan menuju tangga. "A-aku nggak ikut-ikutan lho. Aku nggak ta-tahu masalahnya," sambil tertawa kecil.

Masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, ia menghela napas.

Alangkah senangnya kalau suasananya selalu seperti tadi. Mungkin ia akan rindu pada Konoha, pada teman-temannya, pada kehijauan alamnya, tapi tak akan terlalu rindu. Ada penawar hati.

Tapi, kalau ia harus selalu dihadapkan dengan—Kazekage? Kalau selalu diingatkan bahwa ia sudah bukan pewaris keluarga Hyuga lagi? Kalau selalu diingatkan bahwa ia menjalankan tugas tanpa ada batas waktu?

Ya, keluhnya, setiap misi juga ada batasnya. Pernikahannya ini ia anggap misi. Tapi, sampai kapan? Tak ada batasnya. Misi yang sangat berat, karena melibatkan emosi, dan tanpa limit waktu.

Hinata menghela napas lagi.

Menepis semua lamunan, ia pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka, tangan dan kaki, menggosok gigi, mengganti baju dengan piama, lalu naik ke tempat tidur.

"_Kaasan_," bisiknya ketika ia sudah berselimut, "jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ya?"

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya dan esoknya lagi, esoknya lagi, Hinata menemukan banyak hal yang baru. Berkeliling sekitar Gedung Kazekage, berkeliling ke seluruh desa. Suatu hari Temari harus menjalankan misi, jadi ia ditemani Matsuri—teman baru lagi. Senangnya, Matsuri orangnya cerewet, sehingga banyak hal diterangkan. Pengetahuan baru lagi.

Ia bertemu lagi dengan Kei, di taman desa. Kei dengan bangga memamerkan pada teman-teman, bahwa 'Hinata _Hime_' masih mengenalnya. Banyak anak kemudian mengelilinginya. Tapi itu tak menjadi soal untuk Hinata, selama ia dikerumuni anak-anak kecil! Kebahagiaannya yang terbesar kalau ia harus berurusan dengan anak-anak yang lucu itu.

Sore sepulangnya dari taman desa, Hinata serasa mendapat suntikan energi baru. Bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, ia kembali dengan ceria.

Begitu kembali, ia melihat Gaara sudah ada di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan ruang dapur itu. Sendirian.

Hatinya ciut.

Tapi diberanikan diri menegurnya.

"Ka-kazekage-_sama_—"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja namaku—"

"—Gaara-_kun_—"

Ia tak merespon, malah terus berkata, "—besok ayahmu akan datang bersama Hokage-_sama_, juga ada rombongan yang lain. Kau ingin agar ayahmu menginap di sini atau di penginapan seperti yang lain?"

Ada rasa rindu menyeruak lagi. Ada rasa segan. Dan juga ada rasa sakit hati, walau ia tahu ayahnya menjaga keutuhan Byakugan dengan mengalihkan kepewarisannya—

"Ter—terserah yang mana sebaiknya saja, Gaara-_kun_—"

"Secara protokoler, akan lebih baik jika semua menginap di tempat yang sama. Tapi tadinya aku mengira kau ingin lebih dekat dengan ayahmu—"

"Ti-tidak perlu, Gaara-_kun_—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia berdiri, mendekati oven dan mengeluarkan sebuah loyang.

Wangi.

"Sudah matang. Ambillah piring—"

Tak terduga.

Hinata berharap agar gemetarnya saat mengambil piring dan menatanya di meja, tidak terlihat. Mungkin tidak, karena saat mengalihkan ayam yang panas itu ke piring, Gaara tidak berkomentar.

Gaara duduk. Hinata duduk di seberangnya. Gaara mengiris-iris ayamnya dan mengisi piring Hinata dulu, baru piringnya.

"_Itadakimasu_."

"_Itadakimasu_."

Hinata mengangkat sumpitnya, mengambil sepotong kecil, meniup-niupnya, baru dicicipinya.

Enak.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah di depannya. Tepat di mata.

Ia baru tahu kalau mata di depannya bisa sedikit tersenyum.

Hinata juga tersenyum. "Ka-kau pandai memasak juga ternyata—"

-o0o-

Kedatangan Hokage beserta rombongan membuat Suna hiruk pikuk juga. Belum lagi persiapan untuk pernikahan esok harinya.

Hinata tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan kamarnya. Bergantian teman-temannya dari Konoha yang ikut dalam rombongan, menjenguknya. Teman-teman satu tim, Kiba berikut Akamaru, dan Shino, juga Neji bersama Hanabi. Mereka berbincang-bincang lama sekali, belum lagi dalih memberikan kado pernikahan. Nampaknya tidak akan selesai-selesai kalau tidak di'usir' oleh Temari, agar mempelai istirahat untuk acara esok harinya.

Setelah suasana sepi, Temari sudah akan keluar dari kamar Hinata, ketika ia melihat sosok itu tiba di luar pintu.

"Gaara?"

Suatu kejutan juga untuk Hinata. Untuk apa ia datang malam-malam begini?

Temari keluar, memberi jalan pada Gaara untuk masuk.

"Jangan terlalu malam, Gaara. Esok akan melelahkan, jadi simpan tenaga dari sekarang—"

Mengangguk kecil, ia masuk, menutup pintu. Hinata yang tak menduga akan dikunjungi malam-malam begini, berdiri.

"Duduk saja," sahutnya datar, "—aku hanya perlu kepastian darimu. Apakah kau memang bersedia menikah denganku?"

Hinata terpaku sejenak.

Untuk pasangan yang akan menikah, adalah hal yang wajar jika seseorang mengetahui apakah pasangannya bersedia menikah dengannya. Apalagi biasanya pasangan melalui acara lamaran.

Sedang Hinata sudah pasrah. Ia tidak menikah melalui jalur yang normal. Ia tidak menikah karena ia dan pasangannya jatuh cinta lalu ingin bersama. Ia menikah hanya karena ia harus. Bisa dianggap misi. Misi seumur hidup.

Jadi, ia terpaku sejenak saat Gaara bertanya. Gaara—melamarnya?

Memandang Gaara yang juga sedang menatapnya tepat ke matanya, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya," sahutnya berbisik untuk menguatkan.

Gaara mendekat, tepat selangkah di depannya. Kalau saja ia menggerakkan tangannya, tentu akan tersentuh olehnya.

"Karena mimpi-mimpi itu?" desaknya.

Mengangguk pelan juga. Menunduk.

"Kalau tidak ada mimpi-mimpi itu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajah dan berhadapan lagi dengan mata yang tajam.

"Aku—aku ti—tidak tahu—"

Gaara masih menatapnya beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian melepasnya. Ia bergerak ke arah pintu, berhenti sejenak. Menoleh pada Hinata.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak—"

Hinata mengangguk tak menentu.

-o0o-

Pernikahan yang cukup meriah. Yang pasti akan diidam-idamkan oleh tiap gadis—Suna atau Konoha—seandainya mereka tidak mengetahui latar belakangnya.

Kimono putih yang dikenakan oleh pengantin nampak bisa mengalahkan silaunya sinar matahari. Pancaran wajah mempelai saja sudah cukup mengalahkan kemilau pagi.

Satu desa nampaknya larut dalam kegirangan dalam pesta yang diadakan di lapangan luas, ketika beberapa shinobi nampak berjalan dengan wajah serius, mendekati Baki-_sensei_, dan membisiki sesuatu. Baki-_sensei_ nampaknya terkejut.

Karena sedang berpesta, mudah saja Baki-_sensei_ mengumpulkan jounin-jounin lain dan memberikan instruksi singkat, sebelum para jounin itu lenyap menghilang. Ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian Baki-_sensei_ mendekati Kankurou dan Temari, juga membisikkan sesuatu. Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius, sebelum akhirnya, nampaknya, Temari mengalah.

Baki-_sensei_, diikuti Kankurou dan Temari mendekati Gaara.

Gaara nampaknya sudah waspada. Begitu nampak Baki-_sensei_ berjalan mendekat, ia menoleh, tangannya menyentuh tangan Hinata. Ia mengangguk memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar mundur sejenak dari kerumunan masyarakat desa yang masih mau memberi selamat.

Meski masih belum mengerti maksudnya, tapi Hinata mengikuti Gaara ke tempat yang lebih tersembunyi. Baki-_sensei_ mengikuti mereka, dan terlihat khawatir sekali.

"Ada apa, Baki-_sensei_?"

"Kaum Aida," hanya dua kata itu saja rupanya sudah dimengerti.

"Sampai sejauh mana—"

"Di perbatasan, Kazekage-_sama_."

Wajah Gaara mengeras. Walau airmukanya nampak selalu sama, tapi kini Hinata belajar sedikit untuk memahami lelaki yang sekarang menjadi suaminya: baca matanya. Dan kini pada matanya tergambar kekhawatiran yang sangat.

Baki-_sensei _tidak berkata-kata lagi, tetapi Kankurou menyela, "Apakah kau pikir kita sebaiknya mengirim pasukan untuk menghadang mereka? Kukira, jangan membiarkan mereka masuk ke perbatasan—"

"Aku akan memimpin sendiri pasukan itu—"

"Gaara!" sudah diduga Temari pasti tidak setuju. "Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, dan—"

"Aku pergi—" dengan kalimat pendek itu seolah memberi perintah pada Baki-sensei dan Kankurou untuk mengikuti Gaara bergegas ke Gedung Kazekage.

Temari menghela napas. Mencoba menjelaskan pada Hinata, "Beberapa hari ini kami memang mengkhawatirkan adanya kemungkinan serangan dari Klan Aida, dan tadi Baki-_sensei_ mendapat laporan bahwa mereka sudah berada di perbatasan. Dari dulu mereka memang selalu mencari masalah, dan perkiraan kami, kali ini mereka akan menyerang—"

Hinata mengangguk mafhum. "_Neesan_, ki-kira-kira, apakah ini yang diperkirakan pa-para Tetua Suna maupun Tetua Konoha tentang mimpi Hokage maupun Kazekage?"

Temari menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin saja. Apakah kau akan menanyakan pada mereka?"

"Euh—" Hinata ragu, "—mung-mungkin tak usahlah." Tangannya bersedekap, seolah melindungi tubuhnya dari kedinginan.

Terdengar pengumuman untuk pada shinobi dan kunoichi agar berkumpul.

"_Neesan_, bu-bukannya_ Neesan_ harus berkumpul?"

Temari nampak ragu, memperhatikan kimono pengantin Hinata yang berlapis-lapis "Kau—bagaimana?"

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku kem-kembali saja ke kamarku dulu. Benar, tidak apa-apa—"

"Oke," Temari nampaknya masih ragu, tapi ia pergi juga.

Hinata memandang perginya Temari sampai menghilang. Mengangkat sedikit kimononya agar bisa leluasa berjalan, ia menuju kamarnya.

Merasa ada yang menjejeri langkahnya, ia menoleh. Matsuri.

"Ah, Matsuri-_san_, kau ti-tidak ikut berkumpul dengan mereka? Tidak a-ada misi?"

Matsuri menggeleng. "Aku ditugaskan untuk membantumu membuka kimono—"

Tersenyum Hinata naik ke lantai berikutnya, "—me-memang kimono ini perlu bantuan untuk membukanya—" dan mereka berdua masuk ke kamar.

Kamarnya sendiri, ingatnya, bukan kamar pengantin.

Dengan bantuan Matsuri, ia bisa membuka lapisan-lapisan kimononya. Tapi selanjutnya ia bisa sendiri, sahutnya pada Matsuri, menolak bantuannya halus. Setelah Matsuri keluar, ia merapikan diri. Membuka seluruh lapisan kimononya, memakai bajunya yang biasa. Bersiap-siap jika ia harus pergi juga, diselipkannya juga kantong _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ di balik bajunya. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang kunoichi—

Tapi sampai malam tak ada berita. Hanya pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan, menanyakan apakah ia ada keperluan lain, selebihnya tak ada. Hinata keluar dari Gedung Kazekage dan mencoba mencari berita dari sekelilingnya. Hanya bahwa rakyat sudah diminta berjaga-jaga, selebihnya tak ada berita.

Tak biasa ia begini. Di Konoha, walau ia tidak termasuk ke dalam shinobi terkemuka, selalu ada pekerjaan untuk dilakukan. Di sini—ia tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa.

Kembali ke kamar, duduk di tempat tidur, melamun.

Ia menghela napas. Walau ia sudah berjanji—pada ayahnya dulu sebelum pergi dari Konoha—untuk tidak sembarangan menggunakan Byakugan, sekarang mungkin waktunya untuk menggunakannya.

Hinata melakukan gerakan segel dan mengaktifkan Byakugannya. Melihat ke segala arah. Sayangnya jarak yang bisa ia pantau itu terbatas. Tapi lumayan lah. Perlahan ia memindai dari segala arah.

Jarak terbatas, tak terlihat apa-apa yang mencurigakan.

Pelan ia keluar kamar. Memantau penjaga yang mungkin ada di sekitar kamarnya. Aman. Ia menyelinap, lalu melompat ke atas bangunan. Melompat lagi dari satu bangunan ke bangunan dengan langkah ringan. Kalau tidak salah, jika mengikuti arah ini, ia akan tiba di perbatasan.

Tapi nampaknya tidak usah ke perbatasan.

Dari sini saja sudah nampak beberapa shinobi sedang merundingkan sesuatu.

Hinata menyembunyikan diri baik-baik, sedekat mungkin, agar bisa mendengar dengan baik percakapan mereka. Seperti sedang merundingkan taktik, sangat serius.

Sebegitu seriuskan keadaannya? Apalagi melihat tadi Gaara langsung berangkat, tak mempedulikan mereka masih berada dalam suasana pesta?

Hinata membatalkan keinginannya untuk menelusuri lebih jauh lagi. Ia kembali ke Gedung Kazekage, me-nonaktifkan Byakugan-nya, dan naik ke kamar.

Di sana sudah ada Gaara.

"Dari mana saja," sahutnya dingin.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi a-aku ingin me-melihat—" Hinata mencoba beralasan, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan lebih jauh lagi. Karena Gaara berjalan semakin dekat. Berputar, sehingga berada dalam posisi di luar. Hinata terpojok, berada di tepi tempat tidur.

Gaara meraih dagu Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, dan melumat habis bibirnya. Tak menduga, Hinata _shock_. Dan ciumannya dilepas secepat dimulainya. Belum habis kagetnya, belum sampai sadar, belum sampai ia melepas respons, Gaara sudah mendorongnya, terjengkang ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

Belum hilang rasa keterkejutannya, Hinata merasa tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak lagi. Gaara ternyata merengkuhnya erat-erat, dan masih saja menciumnya dalam dan dominan, memaksa mulut Hinata membuka, masuk dan menyesap ke segala arah dalam mulutnya.

Awalnya Hinata merasa tak biasa. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa mungkin seperti ini yang dilakukan orang? Walau ia rasanya tak mendapat ajaran serupa dalam bimbingan para orangtua Hyuga. Namun ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Kalau memang seperti inilah yang dilakukan—

Gaara berhenti mengeksplorasi mulut Hinata, dan turun ke leher. Senti demi senti ia mencicipi, sampai Hinata memekik.

Ya, benar awalnya ia merasa canggung, ya benar awalnya ia merasa takut, namun di saat ia mulai merasa biasa, walau aneh juga diperlakukan secara kasar begitu, tiba-tiba justru dirasakan sakit.

Sakit fisik, benar-benar.

Hinata seorang kunoichi, dan ia tahu sakit yang seperti apa yang bisa ia tahankan, jangankan luka kecil, luka yang besarpun bisa ia tahan rasa sakitnya. Tapi ini, rasa sakit karena terkejut sekaligus sakit nyeri perih.

Gaara menggigiti lehernya bukan dengan gigi manusia biasa.

Sekilas saat Gaara mengangkat kepala, Hinata menahan napas sejenak. Hendak menjerit tapi tertahan.

Kini ia tahu mengapa rasanya begitu sakit.

Gigi taring Gaara, tidak seperti biasanya. Lebih panjang dan lebih runcing. Gigi itu menjejak leher Hinata lebih dalam dari gigi biasa. Hanya mencicip sejenak pun sudah menimbulkan luka, sudah meneteskan darah.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Ingin ia berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Mungkin terlalu shock. Mungkin terlalu kaget.

Napas Gaara memburu, lebih pada mendengus-dengus, seperti mengguruh. Mendesis sperti ular. Meraung seperti beruang. Menggeram seperti serigala. Bukan hanya seperti suara manusia, tetapi lebih mirip—monster.

Wajah tampan itu—walau biasanya datar dan tak memunculkan ekspresi—sudah berganti. Seolah dikelupas.

Pembuluh-pembuluh darah menonjol keluar, tebal dan berdenyut-denyut. Berwarna hijau, merah tua, ungu, dan entah apa lagi. Matanya yang biasanya tak terasa aneh walau tanpa alis, dna walau dengan teraan kanji di mata kiri, kini berkesan bengis. Gelap, mengancam, tak berkedip. Lingkaran gelap di sekeliling mtanya menambah kesan mengerikan.

Telinganya tumbuh meruncing tajam, menyingkirkan sebagian rambutnya ke tengah. Lebih mirip dengan hewan karena telinga itu bisa digerak-gerakkan. Persis seperti serigala yang waspada, tegak berdiri, sigap mendengar segala ancaman.

Hinata membeku.

Dengan monster seperti inikah ia menikah? Pada monster seperti inikah ia menyerahkan tubuhnya? Monster seperti inikah yang ia harus dampingi?

Ia tak mampu berpikir lagi karena monster itu dengan bengis mengoyak apa yang ia pakai, menindihnya lebih rapat, dan memasukinya sekali jadi.

Shock. Kaget. Perih, Nyeri. Entah apa lagi yang Hinata rasakan. Yang ia dapat lakukan sekarang hanyalah bertahan agar tidak pingsan. Atau, jangan dulu pingsan. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh pingsan. Ia harus bertahan. Perih. Pedih. Ia seperti bisa merasa pembuluh darah yang meregang dan terputus, meneteskan darah. Perih.

Bertahan. Ia harus bertahan. Dalam setiap hentakan, semakin dalam semakin merasuk, semakin perih, tetapi ia harus tetap bertahan.

Lama sekali rasanya. Ia tak tahu berapa lama. Ia tak tahu sudah seperti apa luka yang ditimbulkan, luka fisik maupun luka kekagetan. Dan tepat sebelum ia memutuskan tak bisa bertahan lagi, Gaara mengakhiri kegiatannya, menumpahkan hasratnya.

Ia berdiri perlahan.

Hinata kembali terkejut.

Kali ini ia menyaksikan lagi perubahan monster di hadapannya. Giginya mengecil perlahan, seiring dengan suara terengah-engahnya yang semakin pudar. Pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya mengecil, kembali ke ukuran semula. Matanya. Telinganya. Rambutnya.

Ia kembali menjadi seperti Gaara. Gaara yang ia kenal. Atau Gaara yang ia coba untuk kenal. Dan nyatanya ia tidak bisa mengenalinya—

Dan untuk kekagetannya yang lebih dalam, terbersit oleh Hinata sekilas kilatan mata Gaara yang seketika membuatnya terdiam. Membeku lebih beku dari apa yang ia rasakan tadi. Luluh.

Dan Gaara yang sudah kembali menjadi manusia seperti sedia kala—menjadi apa yang ia rasa ia kenal—merosot lemas, berlutut di hadapannya.

"_Gomen_," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar, "—Hinata—aku—"

Tapi tak diselesaikannya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, dan menghilang secepat ia datang tadi.

Hinata berkedip.

A-Apa yang barusan terjadi? Apakah yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Atau memang benar-benar nyata?

Tapi begitu ia mencoba untuk bangun, barulah ia merasa bahwa yang tadi itu benar-benar kenyataan.

Sekujur tubuhnya nyeri. Ngilu. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba bangkit. Duduk. Walau ia masih sempoyongan, ia mencoba berdiri.

Masih belum bisa. Ia terduduk lagi.

Bajunya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Pelan-pelan ia mencoba menyatukan kembali koyakan bajunya, tapi kemudian ia merasa tak ada gunanya. Lagipula ia berada di kamar sendiri, tak ada yang melihatnya.

Ia berusaha untuk berdiri lagi. Susah payah ia bisa berdiri, bertopangkan kepala tempat tidur. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi ia membuka semua bajunya, menumpukkannya di sudut. Dibiarkannya dulu. Hinata memutar kerannya, tak peduli air panas atau air dingin. Yang penting ia membasuh badannya dulu.

Perih.

Luka-luka kecil di seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi saat tersiram air. Hinata berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Walau ada juga yang membuatnya mendesis pelan, luka pada bagian yang paling dijaganya.

Baru saja ia sadar bahwa ia menggunakan air hangat, yang semakin lama semakin panas. Jadi ia sudahi saja acara membersihkan dirinya. Dengan handuk yang lembut, pelan-pelan ia keringkan tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya setiap kali tersentuh bagian yang lecet atau bahkan luka.

Ia kembali ke kamar, membuka lemari dan mengambil baju tidur, memakainya. Setelahnya ia membuka tas obat yang ia bawa dari Konoha. Mencari-cari, ia menemukan salep untuk lukanya. Pelan-pelan ia membubuhkan salep itu ke semua bagian yang luka.

Ia merasa tak punya energi lagi untuk melakukan apapun, tapi dipaksanya juga untuk mengumpulkan bajunya, dan menyembunyikannya. Besok seperti biasa akan ada pelayan yang membereskan ruangan, dan ia tak mau ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Apakah—apakah ia diperkosa?

Hinata tak mau membayangkannya, tapi tatkala kata itu melintas, yang terbayang justru kilatan mata yang ia lihat. Kilatan mata yang ia lihat saat Gaara sudah bertransformasi menjadi manusia lagi. Kilatan mata manusia, bukan mata monster.

Apakah—apakah monster itu yang memperkosaku?

Ia sudah memutuskan akan bertanya pada Temari, ketika ia sadar bahwa kalau ia bertanya, maka Temari akan tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknya malam ini. Dengan berat hati dibatalkannya niat untuk bertanya.

Pelan ia naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti diri. Hawa malam yang dingin di Suna terasa semakin dingin, semakin menggigit. Badannya yang terasa remuk redam tidak membantu membuatnya menjadi nyenyak. Hanya rasa lelah yang menidurkan pikirannya sejenak, walau terganggu oleh mimpi-mimpi menyeramkan sepanjang malam. Mimpi yang sama walau berbeda. Mimpi tentang monster yang menyeruak dan mengoyak-ngoyak ketenangan malam, bagaimanapun bentuknya.

Entah berapa kali ia terbangun dengan berpeluh walau malam masih terasa dingin. Waktu yang hanya beberapa jam itu terisi dengan beberapa kali mimpi, beberapa kali terbangun, beberapa kali merasa tak bisa tidur, namun terlelap juga karena lelah. Mimpi terakhir ia terbangun kala hari sudah mulai fajar.

Ia memutuskan untuk bangun saja. Setelah ke kamar mandi, juga memeriksa luka-lukanya yang sudah mulai sembuh, ia mengenakan bajunya yang biasa. Memutuskan bersikap biasa. Menutup apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Pelayan membawakan sarapan untuknya di kamar. Selesai sarapan, ia memutuskan untuk turun saja.

Ternyata bertepatan ia akan dipanggil oleh seorang pelayan.

Hokage dan ayahnya sudah ada di ruangan Kazekage.

"Kami akan berangkat hari ini," suara ayahnya terdengar formal. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kami tetap akan berhubungan—" suara Hokage terdengar menenangkan, "—karena persoalan Klan Aida ini, ternyata mereka juga mengancam perbatasan Konoha. Kita akan selalu berkoordinasi—" kata-kata Hokage lebih ditujukan pada Kazekage, namun entah bagaimana seolah berakibat menyejukkan bagi Hinata. Ia tidak merasa terbuang, ia merasa masih dilindungi.

Sebentar. Ia dilindungi dari apa? Kalau saja ia bicara, orang tak akan percaya. Orang akan mengatakan, ia justru aman berada dalam lindungan langsung Kazekage. Orang tak akan percaya.

Maka Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Ia tidak ikut mengantarkan mereka ke pintu gerbang. Hanya Kazekage dan beberapa shinobi yang mengantar rombongan Konoha sampai di gerbang. Ia kembali ke wilayah tempat tinggalnya, dan bertemu dengan Temari. Berdua berjalan menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana? Tidurmu enak tadi malam?" suara Temari terdengar menggoda. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidur lagi saja. Lagipula Gaara pasti akan sibuk sampai nanti malam."

Nanti malam.

Apakah kejadian tadi malam akan berulang lagi?

Hinata bergidik. Untung saja Temari sedang berbalik, mengambil terigu di rak atas, sehingga tak terlihat.

"Kau ma-mau masak apa?" Hinata mengalihkan perhatian. "—dia ke-kesukaannya apa?"

Temari tersenyum. "Dia makan apa saja. Kau bisa masak apa saja?" dan mereka berduapun terlibat diskusi yang seru tentang dapur. Walau mengaku tak bisa masak, ternyata Temari cukup menguasai dapurnya.

"Bisa karena terpaksa," akunya. "Kalau yang masakannya enak, justru Kankurou. Dia masak apa saja pasti jadi enak. Kalau masakanku, kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang, rasanya pasti aneh. Sedang Kankurou, entah bagaimana caranya, selalu terasa enak."

"Kalau—Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

Temari terdiam. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat dia memasak. Entah bisa atau tidak." Temari menguleni adonan sampai kalis, "—terus terang, aku baru merasa seperti kakak adik bersamanya baru beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Terutama setelah sepulang kami dari ujian Chuunin itu, Hinata. Ia mau berbicara pada kami. Khususnya, ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Kankurou—"

Temari membagi adonan menjadi beberapa bagian. Hinata membantu membentuk satu-satu adonan itu, mengisinya dengan adonan isi. Jadi, pikirnya, waktu ia memanggang ayam itu—masakannya yang pertama?

"Kami juga masih meraba-raba jika berhadapan dengannya. Tapi paling tidak, ia sudah bertingkah laku wajar. Ia bercita-cita menjadi Kazekage, dan inilah hasilnya—"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata—"

Entah kenapa Temari memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu. Seperti akan memberitahukan sebuh rahasia.

"_Neesan_, ada apa?"

Temari membersihkan tangannya pada celemek.

"Kau—sudah tahu hal ini?"

"Hal apa?"

Temari menelan ludah. "Kau tahu kalau Gaara itu—_jinchuuriki_?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Dari yang aku dengar, ya. Akutak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi dari apa yang teman-teman ceritakan waktu ujian Chuunin—"

Temari mengangguk.

"Apakah dia seperti—seperti Naruto?"

"Kalau Naruto bagaimana?"

"Aku sen-sendiri juga belum pernah me-melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi ka-kata orang-orang, kata teman-teman, kata _senpai-senpai_, ka-kalau Naruto sudah sampai pa-pada limitnya, maka ia akan menjadi—tak terkendali. _Kyuubi_ akan me-menguasai dirinya—"

Temari mengangguk lagi. Pelan. "Ya. Kalau ia sudah sampai pada limitnya, ia akan menjadi tak terkendali. Monster itu akan menguasai dirinya—"

"Apakah—apakah mengerikan?"

"Ia tak akan mengenal kawan atau lawan—"

Hinata bergidik.

"Masa-masa sekarang—"

"Ia sudah lama tidak berubah. Sejak dari ujian Chuunin, monster itu tak pernah mewujud. Aku berharap, ia sudah bisa menjinakkannya. Aku berharap monster itu tak akan pernah keluar lagi—"

Jadi itu Shikaku, pikir Hinata mengingat peristiwa tadi malam. Gaara sudah dapat mengendalikan ichibi-nya untuk peristiwa-peristiwa umum, tapi untuk kejadian yang berada di alam bawah sadar—Shikaku tak dapat ditahan, tak dapat dijinakkan, keluar dengan sendirinya. Dan tadi malam itu, nafsu mengalahkan logikanya—

Hinata mengeluh diam-diam. Akankah peristiwa tadi malam akan berulang—setiap malam?

Ia merapikan bentuk tiap adonan yang sudah diisi, menyimpannya dalam loyang. Temari menyambut loyang dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

"Biasanya kalau keadaan genting seperti sekarang, Gaara jarang pulang. Lebih sering berkeliling mengontrol, bermarkas di Akademi, atau kalaupun ia ada di Gedung kazekage, ia akan ada di ruangannya. Aku tak tahu kalau sudah menikah seperti sekarang—"

"_Neesan_—" sudah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengatakan peristiwa tadi malam, tapi tidak jadi.

"—kenapa?"

"Er—kamar kami dipisah. Biasanya—yang kutahu, suami istri biasanya sekamar—"

Temari tersenyum. "Kalian juga punya kamar untuk berduaan, kan?" senyumnya menggoda, "—tapi memang ada kamar untuk kalian masing-masing. Soalnya, Gaara kalau malam—"

Hinata memandangnya ingin tahu.

"—dia tidak pernah tidur."

"Tidak per-pernah tidur?"

Temari menggeleng. "Itu salah satu bentuk pengendalian. Kalau ia tertidur, maka Shukaku akan mengambil alih kendali—"

"Jadi, se-selama sekian belas tahun ini, ia tidak pernah tidur?"

Temari menggeleng lagi. "Ia takut, kalau ia tidur, Shukaku mendominasi, dan ia takkan tahu siapa saja yang diserangnya—"

Hinata termenung.

"Kau kelihatan masih lelah—" Temari berkesimpulan.

Terpaksa berbohong, Hinata mengangguk. "Pesta kemarin memang—"

Temari tersenyum. "Istirahatlah saja. Kimono kemarin memang kulihat benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau nanti aku menikah, aku tak mau memakai yang seperti itu—"

"Nan-nanti aku bilang pada Shika. Lagipula, ia tentu takkan mau meng-menggunakan hal-hal yang merepotkan—"

"Hinataaaaa! Kata siapa aku akan menikah dengan Shikama—"

Hinata terkekeh sedikit. Lumayan ada penyegar. "Aku ke ka-kamarku dulu, ya _Neesan_?"

Temari masih misuh-misuh, tapi ia mengangguk juga. "Kalau kau nanti mau makan, makan saja ya, aku mungkin akan ke perbatasan, ada misi."

"OK."

Hinata naik, kembali ke kamarnya. Dan menghembuskan napas.

A/N:

1) Di chapter berapa Ambu lupa, Tsunade 'bertengkar' dengan para Tetua Konoha tentang Naruto. Ambu asumsikan bahwa Tsunade dengan para Tetua Konoha sering tidak seiring sejalan.

2) Di chapter berapa juga, di mana mug Tsunade retak, dan kertas lotre Tsunade cocok dengan yang diumumkan menang, Ambu asumsikan sebagai 'Tsunade percaya akan hal-hal superstisious begitu'.

3) Usia boleh menikah di Jepang itu berapa ya? Ada nggak Undang-Undang yang mengaturnya? Di sini Ambu buat Hinata bersama teman-temannya berusia 18—Hinata mungkin masih 17, 18-nya kan Desember. Supaya tidak disebut pedo *lirik **Aicchan***


End file.
